


Not the Most Obnoxious

by obscurum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, background dramione, background hinny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurum/pseuds/obscurum
Summary: Just a series of loosely related, fluffy drabbles about Ron and Pansy; slice of life style scenes that I update whenever I feel like writing them :)





	

Pansy narrowed her eyes at her so-called best friend. “In what universe would I  _ever_ -”

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a noise of frustration. “Merlin, Pansy, for once can’t you just be a friend instead of a bitch?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she said flatly, then took in how pitiful he looked and resigned with a sigh. “What do I get out of this?” 

Draco knew that he’d won, but hid his smile just in case she changed her mind. “Satisfaction of helping a friend?” She just gave him a blank stare and blinked. “Alright, alright. I’ll let your shop style me for Mother’s next gala.”

She crossed her arms. “Next three, and you buy all the clothes.” Draco smiled his agreement, and she turned to scrutinize the curtains. “Why do you even need me there,” she scoffed.

“Hermione has it in her head that if our friends just spent some time together then you’d all… I don’t, get a long or something.” 

Pansy laughed. “Oh,  _sure_. Can’t you see the Weasley girl and I now, arm and arm in a secondhand shop?”

“Let’s clarify something right now. You have to actually try, you have to  _play nice_ ; or else I’ll drape myself rags and rave about your ridiculously affordable prices.”

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, a fair was just an excuse to pay money to walk around in the dirt, eat food unfit for even dogs, play obviously rigged games, ride around on death traps, and do it all surrounded by loud, sticky children. Not exactly the fun Muggle experience Hermione had spouted.

It didn’t help that Theo had bailed last minute with some bullshit excuse about work, or that Potter and his little Weasley had broken off on their own nearly instantly to no doubt commit some unbearable displays of public affection anywhere they could. The boy couldn’t even walk without his hand in her back pocket. It was sickening. And it also left her alone with the other Weasley, obscenely tall and lanky, covered in freckles and just smiling dumbly like nothing in the world could bother him.

Though, she could  _maybe_ admit to herself that she wouldn’t turn down cotton candy were it offered to her again. And, well, maybe it was a little cute watching Draco fail miserably at that ring toss game trying to win Hermione some hideous stuffed caterpillar, and pretending she didn’t seen Hermione magically guide the rings to the bottles in the end. Gross, but cute.

“I think I’ll name her… Beatrice,” Hermione chirped, smiling up at Draco as they walked ahead of Pansy and Ron. 

“That’s a pretty staunch name for a neon caterpillar,” Draco responded.

Next to her, Ron made a gagging noise, to which Pansy let out a laugh before she could stop herself. She felt him eyeing her, could practically feel the air around his mouth displace as he pulled a smile. “They’re way too bloody cute,” he said. She made a hum of acknowledgement and nothing more.

“Just last week she actually fed him from her plate.”

Pansy couldn’t help herself. She stopped walking and looked up at him. “You’ve  _got_ to be kidding.” Ron stopped too, and shook his head. “Disgusting. You know he’ll just follow her around the bookstore for hours, grinning like an idiot and carrying all her books.”

Ron’s hands were shoved in his pockets. “It’s pathetic, really.” They both let out small, awkward laughs, but then a silence fell and Pansy had to consciously stop herself from squirming. She looked back to where she’d last seen her traitor of a friend and his bushy haired girlfriend, but they were gone.

“Great,” she mumbled, her eyes rolling to the sky. She looked Ron over and mentally shrugged. She’d actually tried to play nice all night, and now Draco had left her. He’d given her no choice. “So are you just going to stand there all night like a big dumb troll?” She expected an objection, or a reaction, or  _something,_ but all she got was a shrug.

“Well… I could eat again,” he said, his tone more of a suggestion, something that implied whatever they do, they do together.

It completely caught her off her guard and she said the first thing that came to her mind when she thought about eating. “Cotton candy,” she blurted, quite dumbly but she recovered quickly with a look that turned it into a demand. 

He laughed. “Yeah, sure. I think there’s a cart back this way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nope, no. Absolutely not.” Arms crossed, she turned away from him, away from the death trap he was trying to lure her into.

“Oh come  _on_ ,” he urged, taking her by the hand. She froze, and glanced from her hand to him. He quickly dropped it. “It’s not that bad,” he continued, pointedly ignoring how uncomfortable it had become. “Look, there are children doing it.” 

Pansy looked over the railing and at the big metal gazebo of sorts, where a dozen or so people were riding in little pill shaped boxes, crashing them into one another. Dodgems, Ron had called it. There  _were_ children doing it, some with their parents, some alone, and they all seemed to be loving it.

“I’ll buy you more cotton candy,” Ron said in her ear. He was right behind her now, she could feel the heat from his body on her back. “But if you’re chicken…”

She set her jaw. “I’m trying the blue flavor this time.”

“It’s the best one really,” he said, smugger than she liked. He walked around her and they got in line. The longer they waited the more anxious she became. “You want to ride in one together, or drive one by yourself?” He asked as they neared the front of the queue. She studied the people on the ride as they moved forward, and even the Muggles, for whom this was a normal thing, seemed to be having trouble moving them around. “Parkinson we’re next,” he urged, and sure enough they were being ushered onto the metal floor.

“You just go.” She pushed his arm and he led them to a red car in the back and climbed in. His knees were nearly to his chest and there hardly seemed to be any room for her next to him. No way was she sitting that close to him, it was out of the question. 

Across the floor some kid started emphatically screaming about smashing everyone and she changed her mind and climbed in next to him. “Ready?” he asked, a mischievous grin on his face. She grabbed the bar in front of her and said nothing.

“Stop, stop!” she was screaming not thirty seconds later. “No!” she cried as some little girl and her father ran into them straight on. She jerked as another car hit them in the side and was aghast to find herself clinging to Ron’s arm. 

“You have to relax,” he hollered, leaning into her. “We’ve been hit loads of times now and you’re fine.  _Relax_.” He nudged her a few times, and she eventually, albeit begrudgingly, did relax. To her surprise, it actually wasn’t all horrible. “Full speed!” he bellowed, ramming right into a car carrying a young boy, who screamed with laughter upon impact. 

Pansy eyed the little wheel he’d been holding, and realized that it must be what was controlling the cart. In a rare moment of spontaneity, she did something entirely fueled by adrenaline and grabbed the wheel, pulling it in her direction. “Detour!“ she cried, laughing as they headed straight for the side wall. They bounced off and she tried to move the wheel again, but they didn’t move. She glared up at Ron, because surely he was at fault, only to find him looking down at her with a bemused and slightly perplexed look in his eyes.

“It’s not moving,” she stated, trying to ignore the pang of nervous laughter. There was something about his gaze that made her suddenly self-conscious. 

“The rides over,” he explained, a small chuckle in his throat. He struggled and almost fell out of the car, but when he was free he held down his hand to help her out. It wasn’t done in the poised, stiff, slightly cupped manner in which every man in her life had ever tried to help her off of a simple curb, as though she were made of glass and might break at any moment, but in a simpler way, with his arm muscles relaxed and hand naturally opened. And when he pulled her up, he literally  _pulled_ her up, like a sack of flour, like something sturdy, made of bone and muscle like an actual human being. 

 

* * *

 

 

“What next?” Ron asked as they walked around, weaving through the crowd of people and ignoring the barkers. Pansy picked at her third cotton candy of the night, letting the sugar dissolve on her tongue with a content smile on her face. Ron had been wrong, blue was good, but pink was the best. “Oh, how about that one!” He pointed to a tall ride, with a swinging arm that spun riders around, back and forth, and upside down, at a ridiculous speed and way too far in the air. The sign read ‘Flaming Tornado’. 

“Yeah, sure,” she said flatly, “and then after that we can go on that one.” She pointed to the ride next to it, in which people were spinning around in cars at the end of each leg of a giant spider, called ‘Arachnophobia’. 

Instead of responding Ron turned on his heels and walked the other way.

 

* * *

 

 

“I will murder you in your sleep Draco Malfoy,” Pansy hissed, her hand clamped tight around his arm, pulling him away from Hermione and Ron. “Where in the world have you been? I’ve had to walk around with  _Weasley_ , riding death traps and listening to him ramble on about Merlin knows what.”

“ _You_? Did  _what_? What did you ride? The Flaming Tornado? Because that was amazing! I mean I thought flying was fun but -”

She punched him in the arm. “We’re going home now.”

Draco rubbed his arm and glared at her. “We’re almost ready. Hermione just wants to go on one more ride.” He nodded toward the ride next to them, a giant wheel, slowly spinning in the sky, It was quite possibly the tallest ride at the fair. Merlin help her.

In line, Draco and Ron took up an almost coded chat about Quidditch, while Hermione tried filling Pansy in on some recent Ministry news, but Pansy couldn’t pay attention. Dodgems were one thing, but heights were another. She almost left the line two times, but doing so would only let everyone else know that she had fears to begin with, so she stuck it out, and finally it was their turn.

She was horrified at how small the carts were, and at the fact that they hardly even stopped to let you on. She’d even hesitated so long that she skipped one, letting it rise empty into the sky.

Ron cleared his throat and shuffled in front of her. He got in first, and held his hand out. “It okay,” he said, “Muggles do this all the time.” There was something condescending in his tone and that was what snapped her out of it. Under no circumstances was  _Ron Weasley_ going to patronize her.

“Of course they do,” she huffed, and stepped right on. They were just passed the base when he chuckled. “What?” she demanded, but he just shook his head. “ _What_?”

“I mean, I knew that would work, I just didn’t know it would work that  _well_. You practically  _jumped_ into the cart.”

Pansy was about to smack his arm and rip into him, but then she realized they’d risen even further and her hands gripped the bar instead.

“I thought Slytherins weren’t supposed to be so easy to manipulate,” he continued. 

“And I thought Weasleys were supposed to be as dumb as garden gnomes,” she retorted. “So I guess we were both surprised.”

“Oh, is that a compliment?”

“What? No, of course not.” She was quite adamant with him, but with herself she wasn’t so sure.  _Had_ it been a compliment?

“Because it  _sounded_ like a compliment.” He looked quite pleased with himself. 

“I’m surprised you even know what a compliment sounds like Weasley. You are the most  _obnoxious_ , the most  _frustrating_ person I’ve ever had the displeasure of acquainting, you know that?” She waited for him to retaliate but he was just smiling that dumb, goofy smile. “ _What_!?”

“It’s a great view from here, huh?” He looked away, out over the edge of the car. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. They were stopped at the top, and she realized that he’d just been distracting her. 

From there they could see for miles; city lights, a glistening lake, and the moon hanging in the sky. She glanced at him, he was just leaning on the side of the car, looking out over the city, content as could be. She jerked her foot, lightly kicking his leg in a feeble mix of protest and gratitude.

“I guess you’re not the  _most_ obnoxious.”


End file.
